In the current modern life, electric devices are used frequently, almost everybody needs to use electric devices in the daily life. Such devices are for example notebook computers, mobile phones, portable audio recorders, etc. However, in general, these devices are portable and thus are necessary to be charged by a charger. In general, the charger is lack of a generator. Thereby, the charger must be connected to a power source for receiving power and then charges the power to these devices. Thereby, the prior art charger has no illuminating lamp and thus it is inconveniently for being used in the dark.